creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
June's Diary
The Shadow Series Part 1- http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Forest_Phenomenon Part 3- http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/The_Curious_Tale_of_the_Pale_Silhouette This is the diary that I picked up of the now deceased Evelyn Thornton. You are probably confused as to why I named this "June's Diary". Well, that is what she always called it. Because, well, she bought it in June of 2012. It was just a nickname. Some of my question's still have not been answered, but whatever this thing is, it hates. It kills, and it can't be stopped. My story of the Sunnyside Shadow is located on this site. I believe I named it “Forest Phenomenon”. This is her diary that contains the dates and information of what happened with her and myself. The last entry in the diary ends with a paragraph from me because I picked it up from her corpse...she was obsessed with that diary. 7th October Seriously, Fairfield isn't what it used to be. Some moron just called me a “tart” for overtaking him on the road. It was my right of way! What is with these people? Oh well. Looked on the internet today and researched the Sunnyside “shadow”. Ooooooo. Sounds scary right? I looked at some pictures of the town on Google Images. It seemed pretty nice. I like woods. Peaceful places. This woods seemed like the sort of place featured in a fairy tale. I can imagine Little Red Riding Hood walking through with a little basket! Apparently, the shadow killed a woman named Gloria Silverstone. Her boyfriend committed suicide in the jail cell because he was convicted. At least, that's what the report said. Best research some more about the “monster”. 8th October Looked more about the monster and I had the TV on. The news came on and apparently there was a killing at the Schoolhouse! I thought it was sad, and I shed a little tear or two, but I recovered, and continued my research. I read Jim's account of what happened. I was amazed. I was not a believer in the supernatural, but I was compelled by what Jim told the police. His ankles were broken when he was taken to the hospital. He didn't talk for 2 months after the incident. He described the monster. It made me feel sick.... 9th October I heard at work that the body of the murder victim belonged to a Charles Kannock. I didn't know who he was. Poor man though. He seemed nice. Nice looking I mean. The police told the public about the wounds that he had been inflicted on him. Slashed in lungs, the liver and the intestines, and finally, the throat was bitten out. Whoever did this was, well, lets just say very ill shall we. This didn't sound human. 10th October Another murder. It's all happened so fast. 2 victims in 2 days. This one was identified almost instantly. It was Cathy. Why her? Of all people. She was so innocent. Not only was she a work colleague. She was like a sister to me. I can't stop crying. 11th October I had to take my mind off the murder. I tried to put on some Comedies. It was the only thing that I could do to cheer myself up. It didn't work. I went to the computer, and I checked my email. I decided to contact Jim, to ask him about the Sunnyside incident. That's when the news came on. Cathy's wounds were announced. A crushed skull, and she was ripped in half. No claw marks were found, no fingerprints, and no footprints. No animal tracks either. No sign of a weapon doing this sort of damage. I gag as I write this. I then remembered the wounds on Gloria Silverstone's body. They were the same as Charles Kannock. And the same scenario in 2 separate areas of the country. There is no evidence. Nothing. Cathy and Gloria were just, found like that. I contacted Jim, letting him know about the murders to. And so I wait for a reply. 12th October He replied simply with the words, “Meet me at the old schoolhouse tomorrow”. He was concerned. Maybe I was his answer. He had posted to numerous sites that he wanted to find out “the truth”. I didn't know whether to meet him or not. I could email him back and say no. But that would be silly right? There is something not right here. Everything seems to be connected. 13th October I was nervous all day yesterday. My colleagues at work asked me if I was alright. I would always reply with the words, “I'm fine”. I just wanted to vomit to be honest. When I got home, I made a cup of coffee, and I sat and watched the TV, just, waiting. He didn't give me a time. I didn't want to meet him, but I delayed him as long as possible. It was 8:00PM now. I had to meet him. I hopped in the car and drove off. I arrived at the old schoolhouse about 5 minutes later. That building always had scared the shit out of me. The sun was just setting. When I got out the car, I noticed a tall guy leaning against a lamppost. It was Jim. I can remember what we said exactly. “Hey Jim”. “Hey Evelyn. It's here.” “Erm, I'm sorry? What's here?” “The being”. Those 2 words shook me up. The being? He explained to me that he had no real name for the monster. He had always called it “the being”. He thought that the “shadow” was the thing causing the murders here. We walked together towards the schoolhouse. We both just stared at the wood. The old material. The thing that contained a very brutal energy. That of the murder. The crime scene had been cleared up quickly. The doors were unlocked, and we opened them gently, and went inside. The place was pitch black. He then flicked on his torch. “I didn't think of that” I muttered. He explained to me that the thing that saved him was something not human. I thought the whole thing was ridiculous. Not the murders, but that an alien or an angel saved him from a monster. I started to doubt myself. What have I resorted to? I was a sceptic a week before! I just needed to calm down. In fact, that's when Jim needed to take a break. He was sooooooo concerned. Well, why wouldn't you be? I guess I was the stupid one, because right after he walked over to a window, he received a call on his phone. It was from an unknown number. He gazed at the bright screen. It was brighter than the torch. He answered it. He just looked forward and his face just dropped. His eyes widened. “What's the matter?” I asked. He just ignored me. He then immediately threw the phone towards the wall and it smashed into bits. “What's wrong?” I asked whilst trying to contain myself. “We have to leave, now!” He shouted. He charged out the door and sped towards his car. I ran out after him, calling his name and I ran round to his side of the car. “Just meet me at the gas station on West Street. Go back to your house and gather some things. We're leaving!” He shouted. He then drove off. I ran back to my car and headed home. I packed my phone, my diary of course, and my coat. I didn't think of food. I didn't plan on this to be a vacation! I locked the house and I got in the car. I switched on the engine. I looked back at the house. I jumped. Up in bedroom window, I could see the blinds being pulled up slowly. My eyes widened. There, behind the glass, was Cathy. I screamed and I pressed the accelerator down as hard as I could. I narrowly avoided some cars on the main road. I will stop writing for tonight. 14th October We drove out of town. Why did I trust Jim? I barely knew him. We slept in a lay-by last night. I was freezing. He offered me his fleece when we woke up because it suddenly got freezing overnight. There was an unearthly fog covering the town to. In fact, it was surrounding us. That morning, Jim told me about the phone call he got last night. He said that it told him that we would “never ever be sane again, and that you will die, eventually”. My stomach churned. That day, we did nothing. We just, drove, and at night we rested in a motel. I could have sworn I heard noises behind my head through the wall. Oh well, that was earlier. As I write this, I keep dropping off to sleep. I just feel, so tired. That thing I saw yesterday still haunted me. How could Cathy be there? What was that? Somebody laughing? I'm just tired. What am I doing here? I should leave. 15th October Jim thought we should stay here for the day and “discuss” matters. What was he? A politician? He said we should try and escape from this thing. It was coming for us, and it wouldn't stop. We can't stop it. I still thought Jim was a bit of an idiot. I mean, I was hearing and seeing things that were creepy, but it's just because I've been tired and stressed and anxious lately. He said that a guardian was looking out for him and protecting him from a monster. He insisted that these weird experiences stemmed from the same source. The “shadow”. I was interested a few days ago. Now, I just think Jim is a creep. I haven't told him this, but I never fully trusted him from the moment that I laid eyes on him. I was the fool here. Jim could be a psycho! I mean, how am I supposed to know? The only reason I'm actually with him is to get away from that town! What a horrible place. We sat in the motel all day, just, well, chatting. He was ranting and raving about the phone call he had. I just wanted him to shut up to be honest. After about 3 hours of non-stop drivel, I stood up, rubbed my back, and hobbled over to the window. The condensation was high on the glass. That means that it must have been freezing outside I thought. Sure enough, I stumbled out the door to our room and I gasped. It was absolutely freezing! I looked at the thermometer. -2 C. That's not normal for this time of year! Not that cold! I crossed my arms and stared across the car park. A couple of bikers rode in with their ZZ Top style beards blowing in the wind. I chuckled because I thought they looked quite humorous. They parked up, ditched their bikes and walked into the reception. I heard some loud laughter coming from the open door. They came out after about a minute. They were heading my way. I didn't want to get in the way of the bikers, but before I knew it, they were halfway up the stairs, calling for me. “Hey lady!” One of them said. I just smiled at them as they walked pass, staring at me, I could tell that they were looking out of lust, not out of curiosity. They unlocked the room next to me, and shut the door almost instantly. I headed back into the room. Jim was on the computer, looking at a site called “Creatures caught on Camera”. I sighed, but I headed towards him because I was slightly intrigued. I mean, I don't believe in anything spooky, but I was interested to see what people can come up with. We chatted about the different photos and types of things were caught on camera. He scrolled down the page. That's when my heart sank. Jim sat back on his chair and almost covered his face with terror at the photo. “What is that thing!” I asked him. “I don't know!” He replied. “But it is freaking frightening!” We both looked at each other and managed to laugh about the picture. It showed a man with pure black eyes, wearing a fedora and a suit. That's when Jim's face dropped. He looked back at the photo. “It can't be. This isn't happening.” I was confused. I asked him what was the matter. He explained. Back in Sunnyside in 1954, the man that directed Gloria's boyfriend to the woods had...black eyes. Just a coincidence I thought. Jim thought different. I am currently sitting in my bed writing this. Jim is snoring very heavily next to me. He keeps making me jump. Today has been, well, a little peculiar but nothing out of the ordinary has happened so far. Oh for goodness sake. He won't stop snoring. I might make a coffee. See how he likes being kept awake. What in the world was that? Behind my head, through the wall, was a loud thud. Just the bikers I guess. Now they will probably keep me awake to. Oh! I just shouted at them. I have really lost my temper. Jim just had an argument with me because I woke him up. I apologized! Jesus. What is it with men? What the hell was that? I can hear dragging now coming from the biker's room. Is that their door opening? What is that sound. Footsteps? What are they doing at this time of night? I might as well give up sleeping tonight all together. They've knocked on the door! What do they want???? Jim just answered the door. Nobody there. Those bikers are probably just trying to wind us up....anyway...I'm gonna try and get some sleep. 16th October The bikers are dead. Jim went next door to complain about the noise. The door was ajar. He just walked right in. There was one of the bikers, lying on the floor with a claw mark across his chest.....this can't be happening. The other body was on the bed, with his head on his chest. I feel like crap. There is a claw mark on the door. We can' tell the police. They'll think it's us! I can't write much for today. We need to just leave the bodies and move. I can't deal with this. No more death. Please. 17th October Yesterday I spent the whole day crying. We just drove and drove and drove. We've reached New Mexico. We parked the car and that was it. We just, well, talked. We tried to calm ourselves and think rationally. That was yesterday. Today, Jim had a panic attack. I calmed him and gave him a drink of water. Sorry of I don't go into detail. I'm just jotting down things as fast as I can. We went to a gas station afterwards. Jim sat in the car, just staring through the windscreen. I got the gas and when I came back to the car, I froze and looked at Jim. “What's wrong?” I asked. He looked up at the mirror and he let out a loud whine. The sort a child would make if you took away their toys. “The back seat” He said. “Check the back seat! I don't want to look!” I immediately span round only to find absolutely nothing. “What did you see?” I asked. “The Shadow” He replied..........”It's here”. I pressed the accelerator down and sped down the highway. I saw a sign on the way. “The Mills” it said. Underneath, it read the words “free accommodation and service”. Without too much thought I headed in that direction. I needed to be somewhere where there were other people. I arrived there only a half hour ago. The gates looked pretty old. There was a long dusty track that led to a very big house, known simply as, “The Mansion”. I didn't doubt anything. This place is creepy. I feel drained. So, weak. 18th October Woke up to screaming in the night. It came from the house it seems. Why do they get to live in a big house, and we have to stay in some crappy caravans, literally meters away from it? Only because they are the owners. I thought I saw a girl fall into the lake today. Did she? October the nineteenth I went up to the mansion. All I can remember is Jim running after me telling me to stop, and put down the knife. I wouldn't do something that. Why would I pick up a knife? I'm not that sort of person. The creature. It listens to me. Jim doesn't. He hates. All he does is hate! Why can't I be like everybody else. It cares for me. It loves me. It wants me to do it's bidding. It wants me to kill. We were its targets. Now Jim is the only one left ihuntikillicreatefearimurderiamevilincarnatewhoitargetdiesandcanneverescapemeiampain October the twentieth Killing Day! He's gonna be killed by us by everyone by pain by fear his blood will be used as paint on the flowers and the trees and iammorethanamereapparitioniammorethanwhatyouthinkiam This is Jim. I killed Evelyn this morning. I was saved, by my guardian. She saved me once, and she saved me again. But she didn't save Evelyn. I feel just, well, I don't know what to say. She slaughtered everyone in that house. They were the freaking owners of the place! They did nothing. The children hung from the ceilings like Pinatas! The blood splashed up the walls like paint. The smell was putrid and vile! I just wish this thing would go away! Why couldn't you save her! She was innocent! That thing sent her crazy! It talked to her and it managed to control her. I don't know what it is. I shall write to you again in the near future my dear friends. I now know that this creature is not just what I saw in the woods. It is an evil evil thing that takes the form of something hideous to hunt its victims. I have seen a girl wandering around in the distance wherever we went for days now. I didn't tell Evelyn. That was a good thing. I would've been slaughtered by her madness. It was stalking us the whole time. The shadow. You will always be known to me as the shadow. May you be destroyed. And as for the apparition of Evelyn's work colleague Cathy, well, that I cannot explain... Category:Beings